Trouble In Paradise
by SunnyDesu1318
Summary: Kagome has such wonderful news to tell Sesshomaru but when she gets to the Taisho residence she finds somehting she didn't think she would find in a million years. What did she find? I'm so bad at summaries... Story is better i swear! Pairings KagomeXSessomaru InuyashaXKikyo MirokuXSango KogaXAyame
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome POV**

"Yes dad, I'm on my way. I'm here already. I will let you know." I say and hung up the phone. I get out of my car and shut the door looking up at the big building with the word 'Hospital' labeled across it. I took a deep breath and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I have an appointment at 2:30." I say, the lady starts typing away.

"Yes, the doctor will see you shortly." She says I nod and take a seat. I pull out my phone out and see that I have a few texts. One from Sango, Izayoi, and Inu Taisho. I open one from Sango first.

'Hey! Come over after your appointment!' She said, and I couldn't help but laugh. The next one was from Izayoi.

'Hoping to hear some good news.' It said and finally I opened the one from Inu Taisho.

'Hey! Hope you have a grand baby in your tummy!' Just as I was about to reply. I heard my name being called. I looked up, it was the doctor. I got up and she lead me to a room.

"My how you've grown! She said, and I laughed a little. She's been my doctor since I was born.

"Let's get straight to business." She said, I nodded.

"So, we took some blood samples when you came in and told us you were feeling sick. I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" She asked I started to get nervous.

"Um… Good news first please…" I said quietly.

"Well the good news is that you are pregnant, so congratulations. Also, a full demon pregnancy are quick ones. You should be at full terms within six months at that exact moment I felt relief was over me.

"Thank you… Um… What's the bad news?" I asked unknowingly putting a protective hand on my stomach.

"The bad news is that the first month of this pregnancy is extremely dangerous for the baby. You need to keep stress levels at a low." She said I nodded. Taking a few prescriptions, she gave me to the pharmacy. I dropped them off and went straight to Sango's. Unable to keep my excitement. Once I parked I jumped out of the car and started running then immediately stopped and walked the rest of the way. I got to Sango's front door and knocked on the door. The door flew open and I slipped inside. She pulled me to the couch.

'So!" Was all Sango said and I nodded, she started screaming and jumping around. Miroku came running down the stairs.

"What's going on!?" He shouted. Sango ran over to me and patted my belly and smiled. Miroku fell to the floor laughing. I shook my head.

"Alright guys, I'm going to break the news to Sesshomaru." I say, we all say our good byes and I leave. Unable to keep the smile off my face. It only took me about fifteen of so minutes to get to the Taisho residence. Before I went inside, I called Izayoi and told her I had some news, then I hear tires screech in the background.

"We'll be there in five minutes" I hear Inu Taisho yell in the background. I go to the front door and for some reason it was already unlocked. I just walked in.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out but got nothing in return.

"Sesshomaru…" I called out once more and still nothing. I started to walk upstairs, and I got to the last step at the top of the stairs. I heard grunts.

"He must be in his work out room." I say to myself and continue to walk down the hallway until I pass by his study. I peek through the crack and I couldn't believe my eyes. Sesshomaru secretary was riding him. I stood up straight and kicked the door open. Both heads snapped towards me. Sesshomaru roughly pushes the blonde off him and pulled his pants up. He took a few steps towards me and I took a few backs. Turning around and walking out and down the stairs, I knew Sesshomaru was right behind me. Just then Inu Taisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha and Kikyo came in the house. I tried to keep the tears in, but they poured out. I wiped them the best that I could and gave them the best smile and I turned to Izayoi and Inu Taisho.

"Congratulations! You two are going to be grandparents." I say and then turn to Sesshomaru.

"You're going to be a father." I said.

"I'm picking Rin up from school and she's going to be staying with me for a bit. Please don't contact me for a while Sesshomaru. I am hurt." I say, and I walk out getting in my car and once again bawling my eyes out. I seen Inu Taisho and Izayoi come outside.

"Can you please not tell Sesshomaru where I'll be staying?" I asked, Izayoi nodded.

"I'm going to kill him..." Inu Taisho said and turned back to the house.

"I'll come by tomorrow and check up on you ok?" She said, I nodded and pulled out of the driveway on me to pick up Rin. On my way I kept thinking of ways to break the news to Rin. She was a very smart and perceptive child. I don't want to keep anything from her. I won't tell her what he did exactly but that we wouldn't be seeing him for a while. I pull up to the school and park out front. I get out and walked to the front of the building where other parents stand to pick up their children. I of course started to get stares. I swear word spreads faster here then the flu.

I get stared at all the time when I come to pick up Rin. I'm sure it could be for a couple of reasons. For one I'm still in school. I had to leave towards the end of my senior year because my parents were going through a divorce and my mom wasn't taking it well but that's for another story. Another reason could be that I'm with Sesshomaru. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a small voice call my name.

"Kagome!" Rin said excitedly. I bend down to her level and hug her.

"Hello, my dear. How would you like to get something to eat? I have a few things to tell you." I say she nods her head and takes my hand and we head to the car.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask.

"Can we go to the Gyoza Stadium?" She asks all excited. I laugh a bit.

"You're going to turn into a Gyoza." I say, and she laughs too. I put the coordinates in my car and start the drive. Since I've left Sesshomaru has called about sixty-seven times. He only left two voicemails. They were extremely long. I'm still not ready to talk to him. I', not sure when I will be.

"Were here!" Rin yelled excitedly. I look at her through the mirror and smile.

"Let's go!" I say and get out of the car then help Rin out of the car and go inside and we got seats quickly. We ordered our drinks and started to look over the menu.

"Hmm… How many can I get?" She asks.

"Well little one, your appetite has been pretty big lately so how about three plates." I say and her face lights up.

"Thank you, mama," She says and covers her mouth. I was confused.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that!" She says, and I smile a bit.

"Don't apologize little one. You can call me that." I say, and she smiles. The waiter comes back and I order both for both of us.

"Rin, how would you like to be a big sister?" I just came out with it.

"Would I have to go away?" She asks. I immediately shake my head.

"I would never want you to go anywhere. I love you very much." I say. Our food gets here, and we start eating.

"Are you having a baby?" She asks pointing to my stomach. I nod smiling a bit.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"I'm not sure yet love" I say and take a deep breath.

"Rin, I have something else to tell you." I say, and she looks up at me.

"Now I know you are a very big girl and I don't like keeping things from you." I say.

"Well, Sesshomaru has done something and its going to take some time to forgive him. Right now, I don't want to talk to or see him. Although that doesn't mean you have to stop seeing or talking to him. You can call him anytime you want." I say, she was quiet for a bit.

"He hurt you?" She asks. I nod.

"Yes, He hurt my feelings really bad." I say, she then smiles.

"I don't want to talk to him if he hurt my mama." She says I smile and we both continue to eat but she says something.

"Where are we going to live?" She asks.

"I have a house of my own that I had before Sesshomaru and I were together, and you even have your own bedroom and you can decorate it anyway you want." I say smiling. We both finishes eating and head out back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome POV**

While driving I seen that Rin had fallen asleep. I park the car next to the house and sit in the car just looking at her. I am so lucky to have her in my life and I'm so blessed to be able to have another bundle of joy in our lives. Too bad Sesshomaru is going to be missing both. My phone started to vibrate, it of course was him. I sighed and answered the phone. I didn't say anything.

"Come back now. That is an order." He said I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone and turned my phone off. I got out of the car and went to Rin's side and opened the door.

"Little one... Lets go inside and get ready for bed ok?" I say, and she nods tiredly. I smile. She couldn't even keep her eyes open. She kept nodding off. Today is Friday so I thought she could just skip a shower and I put her in some pjs and I put her in my bed. We would need to go get some furniture and have Nakuru and Bankotsu come over to put it all together. I think to myself. I was standing between the bedroom and the bathroom contemplating weather or not to take a shower. I opted to take one it was a quick one of course. I got out and pulled out a super old cell phone I had since high school and called up a few numbers, the first one was Bankotsu.

"Hey Bankotsu." I said. It was loud in the background, but it was someone yelling, I could tell it was Jakotsu. I couldn't help but laugh,

"What's going on Kags? Congratulations on the whole pregnancy, also Sesshomaru is a god damn loser for cheating on you." He said.

"Yea that's ok. Listen do you think that you could call Nakuru and Kagura and tell them that I'll be out of work for a couple of months because of you know." I say and laugh a bit.

"Yea that's fine, I need my partner in crime back. I hate taking photos with other people. You were such a natural." Bankotsu says. I smile.

"You're always so sweet. I will get back to you tomorrow, its been a tiring day." I say and hang up the phone texting Sango and everyone else in a group chat that I could be reached on this number. I plug it in and snuggle in the blankets, feeling Rin come closer to my side.

How could he do this to us? How could he hurt me, and Rin. I shook the thoughts out of my head and fell asleep. It was one of the best sleeps in my life. I woke up that morning with the sound of pans banging. I roll over on my back and look over and Rin wasn't there. I get up and put a robe on and head downstairs. I creep over and look in the kitchen, Rin was trying to what I think was cooking.

"Rin, sweetheart. Whatcha doing?" I ask. Trying not to laugh.

"Well I thought that it would make you and my baby sister happy if I made you breakfast." She said in a serious tone. I smile.

"Well… Rin we don't have any food yet. We must get it today. Would you like that?" I ask. She early nods her head.

"Alright well you need to go shower." I say she giggles and runs away. I put away the pots and go back to set out clothes for Rin. Just then my phone started ringing. It was Bankotsu.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're awake this early." I say.

"Hey, watch it. I'm just calling to see if you and Rin wanted to hang out for the day." He says.

"We were actually planning on going out to pick out some furniture and go food shopping." I say. I hear shuffling.

"Alright I will be there in about 10 mins. We'll go out for breakfast." He says. I smile.

"Of course! That would be lovely. Rin will be so excited" I say we both hang up. I didn't know what to wear. All I have in my closet right now are what I used to wear in high school. I'm not too sure they would still fit. I shuffle through and find some jean shorts with rips in them with a black crop top that had ruffles on the shoulders. I look at myself in the mirror. I had a slight bump as though I ate too much. I ran back to my closet and picked out a simple t-shirt. I rubbed my belly and then picked out an outfit for Rin. It had rainbows and unicorns on the shirt and pants. She came in the room in a towel.

"Hey little one. So Bankotsu is going to hang out with us for the day, how does that sound?" I ask her as she gets dressed, I just put her hair in a little bun. She looks so adorable with her hair up. Soon we both were dressed and ready to go. There was a knock at the door and then my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and went to the door looking in the peep hole.

"Rin! Someone is at the door for you!" I say, and she runs to the door swinging it open.

"Bankotsu!" She said, he started laughing picking her up walking inside.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod, and we walk out the door.

"Where do you want to go to breakfast?" Bankotsu asked. I was about to say something, but Rin blurted out.

"Let's go to Sarabeth!" She says we both laugh.

"Let's do it!" I say we all walk out and get in Bankotsu's car and drive off.

 **Hiii! I hope you like the story. Its only chapter 2. I'm currently on vacation so I think I will have a chapter out every day? Once back at work I will try to keep up with the updates. Let me know what you think! The third chapter will be Sesshomaru's POV. I also wanted to address that once again like my other story, I want to say that this is called FAN fiction for a reason. It doesn't need to be true to the story. If you do not like the way I am writing this, you don't have to read them. You can write your own story and put your ideas in them. I'm just writing what comes my mind. Also, the restaurants named in this story are from Japan. If there is something in my story that you don't understand. Feel free to message me! This has been a super long A/N, so it's done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshomaru POV**

Once Kagome ran out of the room, I jumped up pushing this tramp off of me. I looked at her one last time disgusted with her and myself. I ran after her, just as my father and his mate came in the door. Kagome swung around and faced me. When I saw her tears all I wanted to do was wipe them away. I knew I couldn't.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father" She said and proceeded to walk out the door. I watched her get in the car and drive away. My father followed her outside. I just stood there. I soon felt a rush of power following my father. He pushed me against the wall. His eyes were red.

"How could you do that to her? She has done and given you everything and you've thrown it all away! She has given you greatest gift in the whole universe. You don't deserve her." He said and walked away. I stood up and walked up to my office, the girl was still there.

"You have five seconds to collect your belongings and get out of my office. You are fired from your job as my secretary. Do not contact me." I say and she runs out. I sat down in my chair and pulled my phone out and dialed her number.

It just rang and rang. Then I got her voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Kagome. I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can." I hung up and tried it again. It kept going to voicemail and then after calling about sixty times, it went straight to voicemail. I looked at the time it was three in the morning. I threw my phone across the room breaking it in the process. I could care less at this point. I just wanted my mate and now that I know she's having my heir I want her and Rin closer. I need to protect them. I don't think that I would sleep. I got up and went out to my car and started driving around in hopes that I could fine her. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything and have been driving all night, I look at the time and its time for me to go to work. I drove to my office, parking my car and getting out going up the elevator. I was in no mood to deal with people. Every little thing was a nuisance, I mean when doesn't anything bother me. Everyone who works for me are horrible and incompetent. They have no idea how to work. I get to my office and I close the blinds. I just sat at my desk. Just then my door flew open. I snapped my head up. It was my half no good brother Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. Not really caring for an answer. He scoffed and sat down.

"You know what you did to Kagome was wrong." Inuyasha said. I didn't say anything. I already knew.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she left you and started to raise Rin and the new baby with someone else." He said and I all I wanted to do was snap his neck. Once again, I didn't say anything. I just let him talk.

"I hope you know that she's an amazing person. Just watch your back. She's a jewel and anyone would be lucky enough to have her." He said and got up and left my office. It was quiet, I turned my computer and tried to do work but it couldn't keep my mind off of what Inuyasha said. I know that I shouldn't care what he says because his words mean nothing to me. I kept working way past lunch and by this time it got dark. Most people have left for the day but I kept working. Just then I got a phone call. It kept ringing and ringing, and it was such an annoying ringtone. When I answered it I immediately made such a mistake that I wish I could take back.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, I can't write grumpy and cold characters… I do hope you like it. Please let me know what you think! Is it bad? Is it good? What do you think I could do better? Should I add something? Pleaseeeee tellllll meeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome POV**

We had such a long day and thankfully Bankotsu was here. Rin is such a good girl and was on her best behavior but picking out furniture for the house, Rin was picking out her furniture and then I wanted to start getting some things for the baby. We also had to go grocery shopping as well. Let's just say it was overwhelming. We got dinner and went back to my place. The furniture should be here in the next few days. Rin was so tired she fell asleep getting into the car. We drove back to my house.

"Thank you so much for helping me today Bankotsu, I didn't know it would be this stressful. I say and laugh a bit. He puts his hand on top of mine and gives it a squeeze.

"Of course, Kagome. You know I will help you with anything." He says and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Do you mind helping me carry everything upstairs?" I ask. He laughs and nods. I pick Rin up and he carries the bags. We all get settled, Bankotsu helps me put everything t away and puts Rin in her bed. We both walk to the front door.

"Once again, thank you so much for helping me with everything," I say, and he nods. "How about coming over tomorrow and I'll cook you some dinner?" I say, and his smile gets bigger,

"Only if you're making steak" He says, and I laugh and nod.

"Of course." I say he walks out and we both say our good byes. I lock the door and head to my room with Rin. I get into bed and roll over on my side facing her. Without missing a beat or even opening her eyes she starts talking.  
"Mama?" She says in a whisper.

"Yes, little one?" I say.

"I want to call Sesshomaru…" She says. I smile.

"Of course, you can." I say and pull my other phone out and turn it on dialing the phone number. Handing her the phone. I could hear the phone ring. Just then I heard him yell through the phone. Rin pulled the phone away from her a bit.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" She said quietly like she was about to cry. I pulled her closer to me. I couldn't really hear what he was saying but se seemed to start feeling better. I smiled watching her get excited telling her what she did today and who she hung out with today.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asks. Then her face lights up and she jumps up.

"Can I go see Sesshomaru tomorrow mama?" She asks. I nod my head. Rin talks to Sesshomaru for almost an hour before she starts to get sleepy again. She ends the phone call and snuggles back in bed. I take the phone and text Inuyasha.

'Hey, Rin wants to see Sesshomaru tomorrow. Can you pick her up?' I ask, I instantly got a reply.

'You got it Kags.' He says, and I shake my head at that nickname he gave me when we first met. I soon fell asleep and had a petty good one as well.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

I can't believe that I yelled at her. Why didn't I look at the caller ID? I sit back in my chair. Well it's a good thing that I'm able to see Rin, maybe I'll be able to see Kagome as well and my unborn pup as well. I look at the clock and its almost midnight I stand up grab my coat and head back home. Hoping I can sleep. The night seemed to go by quickly and the sun was shining in my face. I growl in annoyance. I stand up and head for the shower trying to scrub every ounce of tiredness away. I wanted to look a but presentable seeing my mate and our children. I get out and dry off putting something casual on then heading downstairs. My father hasn't talked to since that day. I can't say I blame him. Just then the door opens, and Rin's scent fills the room. All I see is a brown blur and then she jumped in my arms.

"I missed you!" She says. I smile and pat her head. I look around but don't see or smell Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" I ask Rin, she looks down. I get down to her level.

"You hurt mama really bad… She doesn't want to see you for a while she says. But! She said I could call or see you whenever I wanted." She says, and I sigh. Of course.

"Well what would you like to do?" I ask. She ponders the thought for a second,

"I want to bake some brownies and get mama some flowers and tea. She hasn't been feeling very well." Rin says. That statement right there makes me feel worse. Kagome isn't feeling very well and I'm sure its partially my fault. I push the thought away.

"Let's go buy some brownies and flowers and tea." I said. Last time I tried to bake I almost burnt the house down. Kagome is better at baking then I am. Rin grabs my hand and we head out to the car to a favorite bakery of ours.

 **Kagome POV**

When Inuyasha came to pick up Rin, I could barely make it to the door, I just felt so sick. I texted Bankotsu to tell him that the dinner would have to wait as I am not feeling well. Izayoi called to check up on me and I told her I wasn't feeling very well so she's coming over with some steamed egg custard which is my favorite. I'm excited. I lay on the couch rubbing my tummy.

"You are so tiny yet are already a handful… Although I wouldn't have it any other way." I say to myself. Just then there's a knock on the door. I look through the peep hold. It was Izayoi. I open it and she comes inside. She immediately hugs me.

"You look so beautiful my dear, Glowing!" She says, and I laugh. We both sit on the stools by the breakfast nook. She pulls out the custard and hands me one with some vitamins and water.

I start to eat.

"Can I touch?" She asks, and I nod my head, my mouth full of custard. She smiles and puts her hand on my stomach.

"Oh my..." She says I snap my eyes down to my stomach and put my hand on top.

"What's wrong?" I ask a little panicked.

"Oh, nothing dear. I can feel little kicks." She says, and I sigh in relief.

"Please don't scare me like that." I say laughing a bit.

"I think you're going to have another girl." She says, and I smile.

"I don't care what I gender is as long as the baby is healthy." I say. We start talking about random things and it was nice. We also talked about Sesshomaru but I'm not too sure if I'm ready to go back to him yet. I think to myself.

There is chapter 4! I hope you like it. With the next chapter there is going to be a bit of a time skip. Just to speed the process along. Now I will hold off on getting Sesshomaru and Kagome back together, I really want him to work for it. Also, I will add the other characters in the mix as well. Just you wait! Also, Kikyo will be making an appearance! SO, like I said. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome POV**

*6 Months Later*

During these six months we found out that we would be having a girl. I decided that I wanted Sesshomaru to be apart of his child's life even before she was born. It was only fair. I was mad at him, I didn't want to put an innocent child in the mix. I still wasn't really talking to him unless it was about one of the children. He kept trying so hard and I couldn't do it. I talked to Izayoi and Inu Taisho about moving back in once the baby was born or possibly a month or so after. Rin wanted to go back, and I was so happy, she sat me down and said we need to have a talk. I went along with it and she told me that she needed to go and take care of Sesshomaru. I was so happy that she said that. She's always been so mature for her age. I of course let her go and she calls me every day. Sesshomaru has tried to get on the phone and I don't say anything. I don't know why he's trying so hard. He hurt me beyond repair, I won't leave him because of our children but we won't ever be the same.

These last few months have been hard. She was such a kicker and didn't kick me during the day she would do it in the middle of the night. I would lay there awake not able to anything and when I would tell her to stop. She would for a second and then start up again. She is such a little stinker. I already know she's going to be a handful and I love it. I've been in contract with Naraku and Kagura. They both have been over with so much baby stuff. They spoil me. Naraku is both Sango and I's photographer and Kagura is more of behind the scenes. We all model as well as Bankotsu and it honestly started when Sango and I were just fooling around taking pictures and then Kagura contacted us and asked if we would be willing to do a photoshoot for a small magazine. We both were super on board but brought Bankotsu along and we all got roped into it. I love it and its been my source of income since before I met Sesshomaru. Once we became more then friends he wanted me to quit and I refused. I can be stubborn.

I was just sitting enjoying my quiet time. Sango and I were just talking about the times in high school. All the crap we did as teenagers and where everyone was now. Koga and Ayame were on vacation with their little girl Aika. Enjoying life together, we get pictures every day. She is the cutest little girl in the world. Suddenly I felt what I thought was a kick, but it was a bit stronger. I rubbed my belly.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked me, sitting up a bit.

"Yea... She just kicked me super hard." I say. Just then it happened again. This time when it happened I got a bad cramp and then felt wetness. I didn't know what to do or say I just started waving my hand.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" She asked panicked. The pain started. I couldn't talk.

"Are you going into labor?" She asked I nodded my head. She jumped up running around then she went upstairs and got my bag. She grabbed her phone and my phone calling Miroku on her phone and Inu Taisho on mine.

"Kagome is in labor! Get to the hospital!" She yells and then throws the phones in the bag. We get out the door and get in the car and I pull out my phone and dial the one person who has put me through hell. I dialed the number, but it went to voicemail and I tried his office and no answer from his personal phone or his assistants' phone. I started crying, I was in so much pain and I just wanted him by side. This wasn't about me or him this was about delivering this child safely. We got to the hospital quickly. Sango didn't drive the speed limit.

We went in the hospital and I had to sit down. Sango went to the desk and they came with a wheel chair. I got in and was wheeled to a room. Thankfully it was on the first floor. Everyone got there quickly and for that I was thankful. Once I was all set up Rin came in tip toeing her way over to me. I couldn't help but laugh. I patted the bed and she carefully got up there. She didn't say anything.

"Does it hurt?" She randomly asked. I looked at her.

"It hurts a little, but you know what? Its all worth it because that just means your baby sister will be here soon." I say and her face lights up.

"I can't wait to see her." She says, and I tear up a bit.

"Did anyone call Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, I did… He didn't answer. I even called the office, his personal and his assistant…" I say and then the doctor comes in and checks me out. I ask that's Izayoi and Sango stay in the room with me to help me. About a half an hour later I was ready to push and still no Sesshomaru. I couldn't cry again. I decided to go natural I wasn't sure how it would affect the baby.

I started crying again, Sango and Izayoi were by my side and then I started to push. It was a quick delivery. It only lasted about four hours. Still no Sesshomaru. At this moment that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I brought my baby girl into this world by myself. I looked at her and kissed her head. Once she was checked out. Everyone came back and got their chance to hold her.

"What are you going to name her? Izayoi asked. I looked at her for a second.

"I think I'm going to name her Hikari." I say and smile. Everyone held her one last time and left. I said my goodbyes and I hugged and kissed Rin. She said that she would come back tomorrow. I couldn't keep my eyes off her she was so beautiful. She looked like a spitting image of me with Sesshomaru's gold eyes. She was perfect. Once she was fed I tried to go to sleep but the door was sung open. I looked over and it was Sesshomaru. He was out of breath and looked between and Hikari he walked over and went to pick her up. I slapped his hands.

"Wash your hands first." I said he did so and came back picking her up so gently. I watched his every move. He went and sat down next to me. It was silent.

"I called you and so did everyone else." I said.

"I was in a meeting and my assistant went home." He says I don't say anything.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Hikari" I said he nodded and I watched him for a few more minutes soon falling into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched as Kagome fell asleep, I held our baby girl in my arms. She was perfect. I wanted Kagome to come back, I wanted her to forgive me. I knew what I did was wrong, but I did it anyway. I had people in my ear tell me that Kagome was too young and that she was only out for my money but of course I got into pressured into taking out this girl and one thing led to another.

I was in full control over everything, I was in control of all my actions and I still did what I did. I don't know if Kagome will ever forgive me. If she were to ask me why I did what I did. I honestly don't know what I would say.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for staring at my perfect little angel, but she started to get fussy. I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. My whole mind went blank. Of course, the wonderful women Kagome is without even opening her eyes holds her arms out.

"You can give her to me, I'm sure that she's hungry." She said, I walked over and gave her to Kagome.

"I'm sorry..." I blurted out. I don't know why I said that. I looked at her.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked in a hushed tone. It just came out.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses as to why you felt the need to do it or not do it. I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't care." She said.

"All I want you to know is that I will never forgive you. It maybe true that I never stopped loving you, but that really hurt me Sesshomaru." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I know." I said.

"You know that I could have left Tokyo and took Rin with me and never told you about me being pregnant? You would have had no idea where we were." She said. I could tell she was serious. Then I started to get mad.

"You would never take my children away from me." I say getting angry that she even thought about doing that. She looked over at me.

"I still could if I wanted to." She said and finished feeding Hikari. I was about to say something the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Kagome how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling pretty great actually. Breast feeding is going well. Although I think she's drinking more then I am able to produce and she's only a few hours old." She says. I smile internally at that. A growing babe.

"Yes, I thought as much, well we are able to give you some milk supplements to make sure that she's full, but you may also want to consider switching to formula." The doctor said.

"Now we are going to keep you here for about two more days so that you will be able to get situated with the baby. Do you have everything set up?" She asks and just as I was about to say no Kagome quickly interrupted me.

"Yes, I am going to be staying with my Fiancé at his house. He is the father to my child." She says. The doctor nods and asks a few more questions and talks a bit more and then she leaves.

 **Kagome POV**

The next few days went by so slowly. It was torture. I had people coming in left and right to see the baby, it was mostly people I didn't even know! I would hear them whisper about Sesshomaru not really being the father. I just wanted to slap them. It was ridiculous, I was so ready to throw I gosh darn chair at them. People were so nosy! I was so excited about going home and getting back to work. Both Kagura and Naraku were telling me the models they had to replace me while I was on maternity leave were horrible. They didn't know what they were doing, I had to pipe up and say I didn't know what I was doing half the time either. I missed working. Sesshomaru and I had another fight. He didn't want me to go back to work. He said he was able to provide all three f us with everything and anything that we could possibly want or ever need. I told him that I didn't want that. I wanted to work.

I was moving back to the Taisho residence and I couldn't be happier, I sold my apartment to a couple of old friends from high school, it wasn't that hard. I heard Inuyasha had gotten a new girlfriend and from what Sango tells me, she isn't a nice one. I felt like I was in prison. I missed everything fun and cool that happened. I was so glad to be out soon. I had just finished putting Hikari in her car seat. Little booger kept fighting me until I fed her and then she fell asleep.

"Oh, Kagome dear, we are all so happy to have you home." Toga said.

"Yes... I am not as good of a cook as you are Kagome." Izayoi said. I couldn't help but laugh. I loved to cook, and I loved to cook for everyone else I couldn't wait to get back in the kitchen.

"I'll have to cook everyone a nice home cooked meal." I say and smile.

"I'm so ready to bust out of here and go home and take a hot bath." I say more to myself.

"Well, were all here to help you, just ask." Izayoi said. I knew for a fact she was going to have Hikari all the time. The doctor came in.

'Alright Miss Higurashi, you are all set and ready to go home, please if there are any problems. Feel free to give us a call." The doctor said, I nodded and scooped Hikari up following Toga and Izayoi out of the room. Just then my phone started ringing. I stopped and looked at the caller ID. My whole face paled.

It was my mother.

HIIIIIIII I am so sorry for not updating until now. I am sure you are all so tired of me saying that. I have not been in the mood to write at all. I have not touched my computer in what feels like months, I hope to have a chapter out every Saturday or more depending on how fast I can get these chapters up.

Like always, please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome POV**

I just stared at the phone; I didn't know what to do. Soon it stopped ringing. I pit the phone back in my pocket and caught up with the two leading the way.

"Is everything ok dear?" Izayoi asked. I smiled at her.

"Yes, everything is ok I promise." I said. I hated lying to them, but I'm sure Toga will come to me later and ask me what was wrong. I should probably just tell everyone what just happened. I think I'll wait until I'm all settled in and tell them tonight. Sesshomaru was working although I could tell over the phone when he called earlier that he wasn't happy about all the work he had to do. Well that was his fault. He should've gone to work instead of watching me sleep and feed Hikari all the time.

Toga took Hikari and put her in the car as Izayoi helped me in the car, I loved the two of them. They were like my own parents. Treated me as one of their own since I started living with them. I don't know why but I fell asleep. It was such a nice and peaceful dream until I appeared in the taisho house, there was nothing inside. No furniture or anything, I kept hearing noises though, I knew exactly what it was. My body wouldn't listen to me. My feet weren't moving, my body was just floating. It was his study; I could hear the moans and things I wish I couldn't. Why was my mind showing this to me. The door opened and neither of them stopped.

" _Tell me that you're leaving her… Tell me that you only want me… I am right for you… Not her… Just dive into your true self only I can see…"_ Just then she looked right at me smiled.

I jumped awake, we just pulled up to the house. Inuyasha ran out of the house and almost knocked me down to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're back Kagome. Sesshomaru has been on edge and been kept in his room all day every day. Moaning and groaning about how much he missed you and Rin." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha and I hung out a few times, but nothing came from it. His brother had already had a claim on me. I was fine with that. Inuyasha was the best friend I always wanted anyhow.

"I can only imagine." I said he helped take Hikari in the house and I walked behind everyone.

"Kagome honey, I'm sure you would like to rest and I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep in your old room. So, I put some of your things and a crib in the room for you too," Toga said, and I smiled.

"Um... Izayoi would you mind helping me get settled?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Of course, Kagome dear. I would love to help you." She says and follows me upstairs. We stop at a door right next to Sesshomaru's. This was the room I stayed in during my high school years. We get into the room and I put Hikari in her crib and sit on the bed. Izayoi sits next to me and starts rubbing my back.

"My mom called." I just blurted out. It was silent for a few moments.

"Its really ok dear. She can't do anything to you or your brother." She said and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

"We will protect you just like we did when we first heard the news. Why don't you call your dad?" She says and gets up checking on Hikari and walks out the room. I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed his number. He answered it on the first ring.

"Oh, my sweet little angel!" He said so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Still using that nickname he used when I was a kid. All I wanted to be as a kid was an angel. I had these cute sparkly angel wings I refused to take off. Ever since he called me his little angel.

"Yes, its me. I really needed to talk to you about something important." I say a bit sad, I tried not to cry.

"What's going on love?" he asked. That's when I lost it.

"She called me today…" I say through the sobs. He waits until I quiet down. He sat there on the phone until I was ok to talk.

"What did she say?" He asks. He was using his serious tone. My mother has put us both through hell and she doesn't seem to care. I left home the day my father did. That's when I moved in with Sesshomaru and his family. My father had a boyfriend already and went to live with him.

"She kept saying how she wanted to see me and the baby and to bring money if I could. I just watched the phone ring. I couldn't answer it." I said. He sighs.

"That's good my dear. We don't need to have her back in our lives. Stay strong I will see what I can do to make her leave you alone. Stay alert. You know her and her ticks." He says, then we start to talk about Hikari and made plans to hang out next weekend. Him and papa bout her some things. By things I know I need a truck to take everything at home. We soon said our good-byes and I hung up. I got up and walked over to Hikari. She looked to peaceful. She was beautiful. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep I know that she would be waking up soon to eat. I had a peaceful sleep; I didn't dream about anything. It was nice. I snuggled closer to my blankets and pillows. They smelled like Sesshomaru.

Yoooo! I had this chapter half written and I couldn't find the notebook (If there was ever one) So please enjoy as I type the next chapter. The next one will be Sesshomaru's POV and we will find more about Kagome's parents. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. What would you like to see?


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to state a disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or any of the places and objects stated throughout this story.

 **Sesshomaru**

How could I be so stupid to sleep with my secretary. How could I cheat on my mate. She was everything I wanted. I was weak, I wasn't in my right state of mind. I thought to myself. Since that incident I tried to fire said secretary but have failed. She threatened to go above me and speak with my father. She also told me she was pregnant. What was I going to do? She told me if I didn't leave my mate that she was going to tell her. I needed to get out of this situation. There could be no way that she was pregnant with my offspring. Although there was the small chance that she could be.

The workday ended. Just as I was about to leave to go to my mate and figure out how I was going to tell her. When SHE walked in. I sighed. I just want to go home.

"Are you leaving for the day my love?" She asked. I wanted to throw her out the window. She would survive the fall.

"Don't you ever call me that again…!" I said in a tone that was serious. She wasn't having any of that. She ran to my side and took my hand and put it in her stomach.

"Don't you feel our baby?" She asked .I quickly ripped my hand away.

"That is not our child." I said and she started crying.

"Yes, it is! You will leave that whore of a mate of yours and be with me so we can raise our child together! That's what is going to happen or I'm telling her that you are leaving her! Don't try me Sesshomaru I will!" She yelled. Getting louder and louder with each sentence. All I saw was red. I needed to get out of here. I walked right passed her and out the door to my car. On my way out a lot of people tried to talk to me, but I couldn't deal with that right now.

I drove home.

When I got there. It seemed like no one was there, I parked and went right in the house, looking for my mate. She was in the kitchen. I walked right up to her and hugged her, breathing in her scent to calm down. She just stood there, not saying anything or pushing me away. I needed that.

"What's going on?" She asked. I didn't move until she pushed me away. She was mad and I could see tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on Sesshomaru…" She asked one more time. I could feel her aura flare up. She was beyond mad.

"I think we should sit down and talk about this before one of us says something we will regret." I said.

"Oh, trust me. I have plenty to say and I know I mean every word." She said. She put her head down.

"I thought about forgiving you Sesshomaru. I really did. I was going to make your favorite dinner and talk about our future. Do you even care about me? Do you even care about Hikari?" She asked. I was taken back. How could she even ask those questions. I stood up and got in her face, flaring my own aura to make her submit, I was her alpha. It wasn't working.

"You need to take all that testosterone and shove it so far up your ass. I can't do this Sesshomaru. How could you get another female pregnant! Am I not enough for you? Did you really need to go out and have sex with random people?" She asks. Her face was red, and she had tears. I reached my hand out to her and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me ever Sesshomaru...! You don't deserve Hikari. Don't come near me or her. Don't worry about what I do. I am no longer your concern. I don't want to see your face…" She says. I started seeing red again.

"You will never take what is mine away from me!" I roared. I went to grab her arm, but she put up a barrier. That snapped me out of it.

"I mean it Sesshomaru. I am done with you." She says and walks away leaving dinner on the table. She walked away up to her bedroom. I slumped down in the chair and put my face in my hands. I really screwed up. How was I going to fix this? I couldn't lose Kagome. She was my everything. I cleaned everything up not feeling the bit hungry at all. I went upstairs and stopped at her door. I walked to my room.

 **Kagome POV**

I was making Sesshomaru's favorite dinner. It was going to be a nice evening. I was going to forgive him. Everything would be ok. Until I received a phone call from his secretary telling me that her and Sesshomaru were still seeing each other and how he was telling her that he loved her. She told me that he was planning on leaving me that she was pregnant with their child. I dropped my phone. Not too sure if it broke or not. I broke down into tears which turned into anger. How could he? How could he do this to me and our daughter? It was over between him and I. I wanted a divorce.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to state a disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or any of the places and objects stated throughout this story.

 **Kagome POV**

That morning that I woke up, my face was a little wet. I quietly creeped out of bed I didn't want to wake Hikari. I went into the bathroom closing the door slightly and washing my face. I pondered weather or not to take a shower and I decided that I would take one later tonight. It was going to be a rough day. Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and texted my dad, telling him I would be over with Rin and Hikari for a visit. Rin has been away for a school camping trip and would be back today.

I needed to get this off my chest and I needed to do it now.

I walked straight into the room him and I shared and barged in. Not caring that if he was sleeping or not.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. I Kagome Higurashi and filing for a divorce." I said and walked out. Going back to my room getting Hikari ready for the day, I wanted to treat Rin to some breakfast before I told her what was going on. Not even two seconds later Sesshomaru was in my face. I used a bit of my energy to push him back.

"You ever get in my face again Sesshomaru and I promise you it will hurt much worse." I was getting angrier by the second. Not because he was in my face but because he thought it was ok for him to get mad.

"We are not getting a divorce…" He growled out. This is what pushed the water over the dam. I sensed Izayoi come in and take Hikari out of my arms and out the room. For that I was thankful. I didn't want her to be around Sesshomaru and I when we were upset. I know she could sense that.

"You have no right to deny me of that Sesshomaru. If this was your plan the whole time. If I wasn't good enough for you, If I wasn't what you wanted. You should have told me. Aren't our children enough for you? You had to go out and have another one. Well you got what you wanted." I said.

"I'm going to my fathers house later today with the children. Do not follow me." I said. He grabbed my arm.

"You will not disappear again. You will not take my children away from me." He said. I snatched my hand away. I walked right up to him in his face.

"You lost the right to call them your children when you went off and betrayed our family." I say and grab some clothes to change into and fill up Hikari's diaper bag. He tried to stop me, I ignored him calling my name. It took everything in me to not cry. I walked downstairs. Inutaisho and Izayoi were standing there.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry that my son isn't thinking clearly." Inutaisho said. I gave him a smile.

"In the meantime, although Sesshomaru and I are mates. We completed the mating ritual and we also had a wedding and got married. I am asking for a divorce." I say. The both nods.

"We understand Kagome and we support you in your decision." Inutaisho says. I give them both a hug and take Hikari and walk out the door to my car. Fighting with myself once again on how I was going to tell Rin about Sesshomaru and I. I think about it the whole time.

Once she sees the car. She gets the biggest smile on her face. I step out quickly and she hugs me. I hold back more tears.

"I'm so happy you picked me up mama!" She says. I smile.

"How about we go and get some breakfast. Hikari has been missing you." I say and help her on the car. When one of her teachers runs up to me.

"I'm so glad, that I was able to catch you before you left." He said. I looked at him not really knowing who he was.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm Rin's history teacher Hojo." He said holding his hand out. He gives me a smile and I give him a small one back.

"I wanted to just let you know that Rin is an excellent student to have in the room. Her other teachers agree." He said. That made me so happy.

"I'm so happy. Its been a bit tough with the new baby and her father and I are having a bit of a rough patch." I found myself saying. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that! I didn't mean to tell you my whole life story." I say, feeling super embarrassed. He shakes his head.

"That's ok. I understand!" He said and we talk a bit longer and then say our good-byes. I get in the car.

"Rin how about we got to that little café?" I ask. She says yes and we start to sing songs while driving. It felt so right and perfect. I didn't want to shatter her world. She didn't deserve anything that Sesshomaru and I were going through. She didn't deserve all the pain.

"Rin, Honey." I start.

"Yes mama?" She responds.

"I love you so much." I say. She gives the biggest smile. I start to tear up.

"I know mama, I love you so much." She says.

 _Heyyy! Chapter 9! What do you think? Right now, its 9: 37PM and I just finished writing this._

 _I'm trying to have a steady update. Every Monday. SO please be on the lookout!_

 _Let me know what you think? Is the story flowing? Is it going to fast? Is it going too slow?_

 _Tell me!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kagome POV**

We walked in the diner, it was empty except a few people. We sat down by the window.

"Hello, Welcome to Mii-Mii's. My name is Cindy. What can I get you to drink." The waitress asked.

"I'll just have some tea." I said and then looked at Rin. She was concentrating so hard on her menu.

"I think I want a… A… Some apple juice please!" She said with a huge grin. She was such a sweetheart. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Sweetheart.. I think we're going to stay at Papa's house for a day or two." I said. I just had to come out with it. I didn't want to sugar coat things. I wouldn't give her all of the details.

"Is it cause you and daddy are fighting?" She asks. Still looking at her menu.

"Yes sweetheart. If you'd like to stay with Papa Taisho and Nana Izayoi, you can do that." I say. She puts her menu down and looks me dead in my face.

"B-but who is going to help you take care of Hikari?" She asks. She was so selfless. Always thinking of others. The waitress came back over, and we ordered our food. We talked about all sorts of things.

"Mama! I almost forgot. I have a school play soon! Can you and Daddy come?" She asks. She sounded so excited.

"Yes, of course sweetheart. I will talk to your teacher and see what the date is." I said. She squeeled and we finished our eating.

I paid for the bill and got both Rin and Hikari in the car. She's been sleeping a lot so I'm sure she will be wanting to eat soon. I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Kagome sweetie!" Papa answered the phone. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, papa. Where's dad?" I asked.

"He is currently in the shower." He said.

"Oh. Ok, I just wanted to call and let him know that I'm on my way." I said and papa screamed. I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"I am so happy. I will have the guest room set up for you and the girls. Cant wait to see you!" He said again and hung up. I got in the car and started to drive. It would take us about half an hour to get there. I was hoping that Hikari could make it until we got there but luck wasn't on my side was it?

About half way there she started to cry. There was no where I ould pull over to feed her as I was on the high way.

"Mama… Whats wrong? Why is 'Kari crying?" She asked.

"She's hungry and I can't feed her." I said. She gasped. I could picture her face.

"Can I feed her mama!?" She asked excidetly. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was such a good big sister.

"Yes Rin, That would help me so much." I said, she pulled out a bottle and popped it in her mouth. She stopped crying immediately. I sighed in relief.

"Rin, You are such a good big sister." I said. Soon we reached my dad's house at the same time Hikari finished her bottle. I got out and opened the door for Rin and took out Hikari's carseat. My dad and papa ran out the house like they haven't seen us in years.

"Oh my sweet little angel!" My dad said and pulled me into a hug and took Hikari from me. I went and hugged papa. We all walked in the house.

"Hey Rin! I got some new toys for you, why don't you go play for a bit and then maybe we can watch a movie." My dad said. Her eyes got as big as saucers before she flew up the stairs. I took Hikari out and put down a blanket down and put her on her back.

"I want to say that I'm sorry about Sesshomaru but I all I want to do is hunt him down. How could he do this to you!?" My dad said gritting his teeth. I shook my head.

"I don't understand either, I thought that I was doing everything right. That I gave him everything he wanted. But I guess I wasn't enough." I said. There were no more tears I could shed.

"I am also going to file a divorce. I was going to go down to city hall and start filing for paperwork." I said. My dad nodded his head. "I know that we are mated and there is no way we can get around that. But we also got married so…" I said.

"You have every right to and we totally support you." Papa said grabbing my hand in his. I smiled.

"Thank you both for everything." I said. We talked a bit and then my dad and papa said they wanted to give me a break and were going to take the girls. I knew I wouldn't win this battle. I cleaned up the room where Rin would be staying and crawled in the bed in my room.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep so I just laid there enjoying the quiet. Just then my phone rang. I already knew who it was.

"What do you want Sesshomaru. I am very tired and really don't have the energy to talk to you." I said. He growled at me. He wanted me to submit to him but that was not happening.

"I am not going to sign those divorce papers." He said sounding like a two year old who wasn't getting that cookie he wanted. I rolled my eyes.

"Sesshomaru we already had this conversation. You have no right to deny me of this." I said and hung up the phone. I wanted to throw something, I wanted to punch something.

I took a minute to calm myself down and took deep breaths. I pulled my phone out and called Bankotsu. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey Kagome. Whats up?" He answered. I just cut to the chase.

"I think I'm ready to get back to work." I said in one go without taking a breath.

"YES! OH MY GOD! THANK KAMI!" He yelled in the phone. I couldn't help but crack up laughing. "Hey! Kagura! Kagome is ready to come back!" He said and I could hear her yell in the background. "Yes! Finally!" She said.

"When can you start?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"I can stop by after I drop Rin off at school I can see if my dad wouldn't mind watching Hikari for a few hours." I say.

"That's perfect! Can't wait to see you there." He said. We said our good-byes. I had a lot of energy.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Word Count: 1152

Page Count: 4

So sorry that I haven't updated! I am back on with my passion for writing! PLEASE! Tell me what you all think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sesshomaru POV**

I was at a loss as to what I should be doing. I know for a fact that the baby that the she-devil says she is pregnant with is not mine. I wish Kagome could see that! I thought to myself and I slammed my hand on the table, breaking it in the process.

I stood up walking over to the window. I could not fire her because she was pregnant. I demoted her and now she works for a different boss. But I get told that she demands to see me, or she will go to the press about it. I did not want that.

Just then someone knocked on my door.

"Sir, there was a delivery for you just a few minutes ago." The person on the other side of the door said. I walked over and opened it snatching the papers from them and slamming the door.

I walked over to my now broken desk and sat in the chair opening it. I could not believe my eyes. They were divorce papers… She wanted to get a divorce… That was not happening. We were mates! She could not do that to me! We have two children together. I pulled my phone out. And called her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru. I am very tired and really don't have the energy to talk to you." She said when she answered. On instinct I just growled. My beast wanted her to submit.

"I am not going to sign those divorce papers." I said. There was no way that I was going to sign them! She must be crazy!

"Sesshomaru we already had this conversation. You have no right to deny me of this." She said and then the line went dead. She hung up on me.

I needed to get out of here. I was so mad. What was she thinking?

I left my office without saying anything to anyone. I needed to get away. But where would I go?

As soon as I got in my car, I got a message. It was from the she-devil.

'I need to see you. Please come to the Italian restaurant on third.' It said. I ignored it. I was not going to send anything. I wanted her out of my life. She messed everything up. This was all her fault.

After ignoring her for some time now. I do not even know how many messages she sent. Seemed like my phone was going on off every minute. I got a phone call.

I did not even look at the name. I just answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"My lover… Please come see me…" She said. I could have broken my phone right then and there.

"You are not my lover; we are not lovers. I have a mate who I love very much and two beautiful children." I said, grinding it out. She just laughed at me.

"No… You told me tat you wished I were your mate and that those children meant nothing to you. So, stop playing and come see me." She said. Just as I was about to say no.

"It has something to do with the baby. Won't you come see me later tonight then?" She said. As much as I wanted to say no. If this child was mine, I was going to take care of it.

"Fine, But I am only staying over for a few minutes." I said and we hung up.

 _ **A few hours later**_

I was standing in front of her apartment. I knocked on the door. She immediately answered it. She was wearing a skintight red dress. Showing off her bump. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Come on in." She said and made a move to grab my hand, but I pulled it away and walked around her.

"What did we have to talk about, you said it was about the baby." I said in a bored tone.

"Why don't we sit and relax." She said walking over to the couch and sitting down. I followed her reluctantly.

"I was just wanted to know that you would be here for me and the baby. Without any distractions…" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well... I don't want your mate to you know… be mean to me…" She said. I shook my head. I did not know what to say. Just then my phone started to ring. I stood up and grabbed it. It was business. I walked away to talk.

"Yes, I understand. Just send the file over and it should be fine." I say and hang up the phone and walk back to the living room. As I was coming back, she quickly put my other phone down.

"Sorry, it was ringing, and I wanted to give it to you, but you were busy." She says. I nod.

"Alright, I am going to leave." I say and stand up, but she grabs my arm which I pull her from her grasp.

"Why don't you stay the night? You know. Like old times… It's just us and your mate doesn't have to know." She said. I looked at her as though she had two heads. What was wrong with her?

I did not even say anything. I just grabbed my coat and left. I got in my car and drove home. Luckily, no one was home. I got out and went straight up to my room and got in the shower.

I just stood there letting the hot water run over my body. It felt so nice. I got out and sat on my bed drying my hair. Just then my phone started ringing.

I did not even know who it was.

"What." I answered it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sesshomaru, First you tell me that you and her are over and then when Rin called you to see if you would go to her play at school. Your whore answers the phone and said rude things to her!" Kagome yelled through the phone.

What did she mean? What was happening?

"What are you talking about? I was not with her and she did not talk to Rin!" I growled back.

"So, you're calling me a liar. You're telling me that Rin isn't over here telling me that daddy doesn't want her bawling her eyes out!?" She said. "You know what Sesshomaru. Stay the hell away from us. I am over you and all of your lies." She said and hung up the phone.

I sat there getting angrier by the second. This needed to end, and it needed to end now.

 **Word Count: 1110**

 **Page count: 4**

 **This was an exceedingly difficult chapter to write. I do not think it makes much sense. Let me know what you think. I was going to try and have a consistent upload schedule; I was going to try and have three uploads a week. But with everything that I am doing that is impossible.**

 **So! Right now, I will just have an upload every Sunday. (Let us see if I can keep up with that…)**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story and I am so glad you all enjoy it!**

 **How is the story flowing?**


End file.
